


Hermiono, to skomplikowane!

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: edycja II [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja II, Hermiona jest spostrzegawcza, M/M, Ron niezbyt, Voldrarry, ale on już tak ma, brak bety, siódmy rok, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: — Harry, nie udawaj idioty, za jakiego ma cię Snape. — Granger spojrzała na niego ze złością. — Doskonale wiesz o co mi chodzi. Od miesięcy się z kimś spotykasz i nie powiedziałeś nam o tym ani słowa!





	

— Dlaczego o niczym nam nie mówisz? — spytała Hermiona.

Siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, odrabiając lekcje. To znaczy Harry i Ron to robili. Granger dziergała czapeczki dla skrzatów, a Ginny czytała jedną z książek należących przyjaciółki.

— Hermiono, musisz być bardziej precyzyjna — powiedział Potter, dopisując do swojego eseju fragment o zastosowaniu łusek bazyliszka w eliksirach. — W końcu mówię o wielu sprawach. Musisz więc mieć na myśli jakąś konkretną rzecz o której wam nie wspominałem.

— Harry, nie udawaj idioty, za jakiego ma cię Snape. — Granger spojrzała na niego ze złością. — Doskonale wiesz o co mi chodzi. Od miesięcy się z kimś spotykasz i nie powiedziałeś nam o tym ani słowa!

— Naprawdę? — Pióro rudzielca zawisło nad pergaminem, pozwalając by na samym środku pracy zrobił się wielki kleks.

— Ron, nie mów, że nic nie zauważyłeś — jęknęła Granger, załamana spostrzegawczością przyjaciela. — Przecież ciągle się gdzieś wymyka.

— No, tak — potwierdził Ron. — Ale przecież wcześniej też to robił. To jeszcze nie świadczy, że się z kimś spotyka.

— A nie zauważyłeś, że kupił sobie nowe ubrania? Stał się o wiele bardziej pewny siebie? Zmienił fryzurę? — kontynuowała swój wywód Granger.

— To bardzo głupie argumenty, Hermiono — powiedziała milcząca do tej pory Ginny. — Może Harry po prostu postanowił kupić sobie coś ładnego? I doskonale wiesz, że często przy zmianie stylu zyskuje się trochę pewności siebie.

— Ciągle chodzi z głową w chmurach! — powiedziała Granger, brzmiąc na coraz bardziej zdesperowaną.

— Zbliżają się święta, to nic dziwnego. Ja sam ciągle zastanawiam się, co chciałbym dostać — uświadomił jej Weasley.

— Ma lepsze oceny! — krzyknęła Hermiona.

— A niby jak to ma świadczyć o tym, że się z kimś spotyka? — Nie rozumiała Ginny.

— Stara się temu komuś w ten sposób zaimponować — wytłumaczyła jej przyjaciółka.

— Wiesz, zawsze może chcieć dobrze wypaść na egzaminach — odparła argument rudowłosa.

— Właśnie, przecież cały czas nam powtarzasz, żebyśmy wzięli się za naukę. A kiedy Harry postanowił cię posłuchać to podejrzewasz, że się z kimś spotyka — wytknął jej Ron.

— Ciągle do kogoś pisze! — rzuciła ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką mogli zareagować.

Wszyscy zamilkli.

— Tak naprawdę nie ma do kogo pisać. Wybacz mi, Harry, ale wiesz, że to prawda. Syriusz zginął prawie dwa lata temu, a do Remusa nie piszesz podczas pełni, bo to bezsensu. A jednak wysyłasz listy prawie cały czas. To oznacza, że pewnie kogoś masz. Kogoś za kim tęsknisz. Biorąc pod uwagę resztę twoich zachowań to oczywiste chyba dla każdego, że się zakochałeś. — Spojrzała na nich z triumfem w oczach.

— Ma rację — westchnął Harry. — Dzielnie odpieraliście wszystkie jej argumenty, ale ma rację. Od jak dawna wiesz? — spytał jej.

— Prawie od trzech miesięcy — przyznała. — Na początku to zignorowałam, ale potem stało się tak _oczywiste_. Myślałam, że nam powiesz, ale milczałeś. Pytanie brzmi: dlaczego? Przecież wiesz, że możesz nam powiedzieć o wszystkim.

Harry zaśmiał się gorzko.

— Dlaczego? Hermiono, wątpię byście kiedykolwiek zaakceptowali mój wybór.

— Harry, oczywiście, że będziemy cię wspierać! — krzyknęła Hermiona, a Ginny skinęła głową na znak, że się z nią zgadza.

— Jasne stary, nawet jeśli umawiasz się z jakąś Ślizgonką — potwierdził Ron.

Harry uśmiechnął się do nich smutno.

— To miłe z waszej strony, ale nie powinniście obiecywać rzeczy, których nie będziecie w stanie dotrzymać. Mój związek jest… to skomplikowane. Nigdy nie powinniśmy byli się ze sobą związać. Wielu ludzi będzie patrzeć na to nieprzychylnie głównie przez to kim jesteśmy, ale również z powodu naszej orientacji i swoich własnych wyobrażeń. Nas to nie obchodzi, ale ciężko jest żyć, gdy wszyscy są lub będą przeciwko — zakończył Potter.

Granger spojrzała na niego z ciekawością.

— Podsumowując: jesteś homo lub bi, spotykasz się z mężczyzną, najpewniej Ślizgonem, który ma złą opinię publiczną. To prawdopodobnie osoba parająca się czarną magią. Może być, ale nie musi, sporo starszy. Na pewno skończył już szkołę. I musi być naprawdę okropny dla innych, skoro sądzisz, że nikt nie zaakceptuje tego związku. Więc, biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, obstawiam, że to któryś ze Śmierciożerców.

Ron zaczął się śmiać.

— No chyba zwariowałaś, Hermiono. Harry i Śmierciożerca? To niemożliwe — stwierdził, usiłując się uspokoić.

— Nie, to nie jest Śmierciożerca — powiedział Harry i tym razem to Ron spojrzał na Hermionę z triumfem. — To Voldemort.

Wszystkim zrzedły miny. Nawet Hermionie, która zazwyczaj w takim momentach była dumna ze swojej trafionej dedukcji.

— Voldemort? — powtórzył cicho Ron.

— Voldemort — potwierdził Harry i wstał z fotela, chcąc zebrać wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Był prawie pewien, że właśnie stracił wszystkich przyjaciół.

— To wspaniale, Harry! — krzyknęła Ginny i mocno go objęła.

Potter osłupiał.

— Naprawdę? — spytał, czując jak ogarnia go ulga.

— Naprawdę! Nareszcie masz kogoś, kto całkowicie cię rozumie. Jeśli jest dla ciebie dobry, to jestem w stanie zignorować to, co wydarzyło się na moim pierwszym roku — powiedziała Weasleyówna.

Harry przytulił ją mocno.

— Dziękuję — szepnął. — Tak bardzo ci dziękuję.

— Głupi jesteś — roześmiała się rudowłosa. — Za to się nie dziękuje. Od tego są przyjaciele.

— Właśnie, Harry — powiedziała Hermiona, również go przytulając. — Obiecałam, że zaakceptuję każdy twój wybór. Byłabym okropną przyjaciółką, nie robiąc tego.

Potter uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością, po czym spojrzał na Rona. Ten wyglądał, jakby to wszystko jeszcze do niego nie dotarło.

— Daj mi chwilę, stary — poprosił Weasley. — Niecodziennie człowiek się dowiaduje, że jego najlepszy kumpel chodzi z najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem naszych czasów.

Harry wyszczerzył zęby. Nie obchodziło go, że właśnie przegrał parę galeonów w zakładzie z Tomem. Drań będzie się puszył przynajmniej przez tydzień, że miał rację z tym jak zareagują przyjaciele Pottera na wieść o ich związku. Ale to nie było ważne. Jedyne co teraz miało znaczenie, to to, że go nie zostawili i trawili przy nim mimo to.

Nie mógłby być w tej chwili szczęśliwszy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].  
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].  
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.  
> Komentarzem z konstruktywną krytyką też nie pogardzę :)


End file.
